The Story of Roderich and Erzsébet
by Sharon Stoppable
Summary: Erzsébet Hedervary lost everything to the war. Her family, possessions and her husband-to-be, Roderich. Now she resides in New York, building up a new life. Though she lives in such a grand city, her new life feels like a poor substitute for her old one. But what if hope isn't all lost? With an unexpected twist of fate, maybe Erzsi will truly be happy again.
1. Erzsébet

She fixes her hair and looks into a pocket mirror just before her meal arrives. Simple pleasures that she does not take for granted. Not anymore.

The woman looks up at the waiter. She recognizes him, as she is a frequent customer at the diner.

He watches her carefully, as if he can discover more to her by just glancing her way. He sets her plate before her and backs away slowly, only stopping to say, "It's a pretty large meal, are you sure you can eat all of it?"

The woman nods, and takes a bite of her meal. It's a hamburger with fries. The man notices that she didn't follow his recommendation of ordering a cheeseburger. People generally listen to him. He knows he shouldn't take it personally but it does kind of hurt.

He must be still watching her as he runs the cash register, as his manager calls out, "Alfred! Are you in love or something? You've been staring at that girl for a while. Staring will scare the customers away, you know. Also, there's a girl to the right wants another soda, if you haven't noticed."

Alfred isn't in love, though. He's just curious to find out about the woman. She wears her sleeves long, though summer is right around the corner. Her accent is thick; he figures she immigrated not too long ago.

They've spoken several times, but all Al's been able to find out is her name. Erzsébet Hedervary. He has trouble with pronouncing her name, so he calls her Elizabeth instead. Alfred feels the need to know her, why she's here and why she doesn't talk to anyone.

Though he isn't in love, he did make the incredibly bad decision to ask her out on a date.

"See a movie or something," he had said. He only wanted to make Erzsi feel more welcome to New York.

Her face went pale. "No." She answered plainly. "No thank you."

"Oh. Okay." Al said.

Erzsi doesn't want to be with anyone but Roderich, her husband. Her husband-to-be.

But they will never get married. Roderich is dead, just like the rest of her family. The two of them dreamed of America, of moving to New York for so long, she once felt like they would be able to make it a reality.

Roderich would become a professional pianist and she would become a singer.

She's the only one who can achieve their dream, now. At this moment, though, she has to put her singing career on hold. She's in need of a day job and is going to apply the diner. She goes up to talk to Al.

"I'm not really the one you should be talking about for applications," he says, "But I can bring you to the manager."

"Okay," she says, and Alfred brings her to the manager.

* * *

Mr. Kirkland is a shot blond man with thick eyebrows and an irritable temper, whom happens to be the manager of the diner.

"We're hiring, aren't we, Arthur?" Al asks.

"In the workplace you are to call me Mr. Kirkland," he reminds Alfred.

"I'm sorry. I keep forgetting," says Al with his know-it-all smile.

Mr. Kirkland is in need of employees. He doesn't have the time for her to do a proper work application. He has Erzsi sit in a chair and answer questions, how long she's been in America, where she was from, what her job was before. She keeps her answers short and vague, a little too vague for Mr. Kirkland.

But Mr. Kirkland needs employees other than that blockheaded Alfred Jones. He tells her she got the job.

"Thank you Mr. Kirkland," she says.

"No problem," he says. He then looks at Alfred and smirks. "And please, call me Arthur."

* * *

Before she leaves, Erzsébet buys Feliciano spaghetti Bolognese. Feli loves the food from the diner but finds the environment overwhelming. It's much safer for him to go to a quiet café.

Feliciano is the young man that stays with Erzsi. Erzsébet is actually somewhat of a caretaker for him, as he is unable to manage on his own. She doesn't know much about him except that he rocks in the corner sometimes and he lack social skills. She knows there's something a little off about him but she doesn't ask. It might hurt his feelings. And when he cries, there's nothing, nothing she can do to help. There are some days when he has full-blown meltdowns.

Today is one of those days.

Erzsébet takes the elevator to their apartment though they only live on the second floor. It'll take too long otherwise. Either way, both the stairwell and the elevator reek of cigarette smoke, a smell Erzsi likes. Roderich smoked for a while before the war and she'd gotten used to the smell when she visited his house.

A bell dings; informing her it's her stop. She draws in a deep breath and slowly exhales as she leaves the elevator.

Some man is next to her door. It's her next door neighbor, Mr. Zwingli. He seems rather irritated. "_Someone's screaming bloody murder in your apartment. Don't tell me you're still babysitting that idiot man._" He says in his Swiss German.

Oh no. "_Excuse me, jackass. Don't you dare call him an idiot! Look, I need to check him myself._" She retorts.

She opens her door to find Feli in a terrifying state: crying, screaming, and banging his head on the floor. She's seen this happen before, but still doesn't know how to help him. She grips her face, cursing in Hungarian. Feliciano is, in general, a lovely man to room with but today she just can't handle him having a meltdown.

Instead of trying to comfort him, she slams the container of spaghetti Bolognese onto their kitchen table and goes to her room. She just can't take it. Any of it. This is too much stress on her, too much change, too much of a new language that she struggles to speak.

She closes her door and cries. She wants her family back, she needs Roderich. Erzsébet Hedervary feels like her new life is just a poor substitute for her old one.

It has its perks, but she's nowhere near as happy as she pictured herself in New York.

_Maybe it's because I'm not with Roderich. _She thinks. She sits on her floor crying for several minutes until she considers herself ready to help Feli.

Feli seems to be much better. He isn't crying as hard anymore and his words are legible.

_"Lovino! I just want Lovino!"_ he sobs.

She thinks that might be his brother.

_"Are you okay?"_ she asks in the little Italian she knows.

_"I want Lovino back,"_ he cries.

_"I know dear. I understand completely,"_ she says. Feliciano stares at her in his odd manner, averting his eyes just slightly so they do not make eye contact.

_"But Lovino wasn't your brother. How come you understand?" _he asks.

_"I lost someone, too."_

_"I didn't _lose_ him, Erzsébet, he was killed." _ Feliciano has trouble with figures of speech.

Erzsébet holds Feli close and begins to tell him a story: the story of how she met Rod, and how they were torn apart. She thinks to herself, _if Roderich were here, he'd be proud that I'm telling our story._

_The two of them met at a coffee shop at Music Night, a night where all the local musicians, amateur and professional alike could get together and play in front of an audience. There was a piano in the corner which was played occasionally, but no one had ever done that poor piano justice. _

At least, that's what Roderich would say whenever they told each other their story.

_Roderich hadn't ever come to the Music Night for he was busy working. Working and practicing his piano skills. He wouldn't go until he was positive he'd be the best performer of the night. _

_And that he was. Erzsébet was immediately captivated by his piano playing, and began to sing along. After several encores, Erzsi went up to Rod and complimented him on his playing. She then asked if he would like to join her where she was sitting. He said yes and asked to buy her a coffee. _

_Thus their relationship began. They began to visit each other often and went on dates. After the first month they had their first kiss. After three months they introduced each other to their parents and started a tradition of going over to the other's house for Shabbat dinner. At six months their relationship became more serious, more intimate._

_As their first year drew to a close, Roderich proposed. Erzsébet said yes wholeheartedly._

_Just as they began to plan the rest of their life together, everything changed. _

_It was a slow but noticeable change. Not being allowed at certain stores, being fired from a job, all because they were Jewish. _

_The two of them and their families had to go into hiding so they wouldn't get killed. They stayed with a sweet Belgian girl and her brother who were nice enough risk their lives for them. _

_It lasted for six months until they were discovered. _

She leaves out much detail on that part. It's too painful to talk, even think about.

Erzsébet continues the story, leaving it fast and vague.

_They were immediately dragged off into a living hell known as a concentration camp._

_And she hasn't seen Roderich since._

She hasn't told her story to anyone else in America, and she's not even sure if Feliciano was even fully listening, but feels nice for her to not have it bottled up inside her anymore.

She holds Feliciano just a little longer, making sure he's completely calmed down. He's asleep now. she gently nudges him awake and leads him to his bed.

At around ten Erzsébet decides to go to sleep, too. She washes up and gets into her nightclothes. She says a small prayer and then climbs into her bed.

She closes her eyes and wonders if she'll ever be truly happy again.


	2. Roderich

He strikes a final chord on the piano. The curtains close and the crowd goes wild. _Encore, encore, _they cry.

_Not tonight,_ he thinks, _but perhaps next week._ He doesn't have the energy to play any more music this time.

He despises crowds greatly, even if they're a bunch of his fans who want to listen to his music. Too many people to interact with. Backstage meet-and-greets really wear him out. He sure is glad that he isn't doing one tonight.

He used to be much worse, telling people off for getting in his way. Recently, though his dear friend and assistant has been trying to get him to 'break out of his shell,' whatever that means. He had to have that term explained to him several times.

The curtains close. He's glad to get off the stage. The lights were too bright, too hot, a little too much for him to bear. What he really needs is to cool down and get his energy back.

Unfortunately, a group of reporters are in his way.

They are the small-town paparazzi, going after anything interesting that occurs in the neighbourhood. The Theatre is where the most interesting things happen, and have taken quite an interest in him.

One interviewer turns to the man. 'Roderich, you were incredible!' he exclaims.

He gives them a look. 'I know.' he says irritably, 'If I weren't talented I wouldn't have an audience.'

The interviewer's face changes from happy to something…else. Roderich studies it, and realizes maybe that wasn't an appropriate thing to say.

'Sorry,' he says, 'I've had a long day.' It's an appropriate excuse. Dealing with morons who like to flash their cameras in the faces of any little interesting thing in town can really get on one's nerves.

He wishes that Erzsébet were here to scare them away. She's good at that. It could be her special interest. He never asked her before.

Thinking about Erzsébet always upsets him, even when thinking lightly. Most of the time, Roderich is able to contain himself when he's upset in public.

'Most of the time' being the operative words.

This interview is too much. The lights are still too bright, his shirt itches, and he's already given a wrong answer in an interview. Not to mention the simple fact that these goons will not leave him alone. There is absolutely no way he can contain himself now.

What's worse, though, is when he attempts to comfort himself by imagining Erzsébet there with him. Someone once told him that it might help him calm down.

That person was a goddam _liar_.

Imagining Erzsi's presence makes things worse. He then begins to remember Erzsébet taking him by the shoulders and saying, '_Everything's going to be alright,'_ even when they weren't; holding her hand during their last moments together. His thoughts and discomfort are just too much for Rod to handle-

The interviewer does not expect him to scream. Roderich is too much of a gentleman to have such a savage temper. And yet he is shouting, crying out in another language.

_'Why? Why now? Why the hell are you interviewing me you fucking moron? Leave me alone! Just leave me alone! Go bother someone else, put them in the stupid paper! I hate you! I hate you! I want to go home and see Erzsébet you morons! But I _can't_ go and see Erzsébet! She may as well be dead for all I know! She probably is so don't you say a fricking word about it! I just want to go home and YOU IDIOTS ARE NOT HELPING!' _

The interviewers can't understand a single word he says. He continues to rant and curse in German. The interviewers slowly rise from their seats and walk away. The only one who doesn't leave takes his camera and flashes it in Rod's tear-streaked face. Rod screams again and shouts louder at them, more upset than before. The reporter/interviewer hits the photographer and says, 'Idiot! You're fired!'

He scurries off, leaving the others with Roderich, still having his mental breakdown.

'Get out, all of you! You don't know what he's been through!' shouts one woman. It's his personal assistant, Ekaterina. She's more like a companion than an assistant, being there for him and giving him moral support when he needs it.

He needs support now. She's managed to learn some German in order to converse with him as he refuses to speak English when he's upset. It's much easier to rant in one's native tongue.

She puts her arms round his shoulders and tells him, '_It's alright. Those interviewers are jerks. They don't deserve to work for the local paper. If they think their little stunt will be able to get them jobs at some larger newspaper, they're terribly wrong.'_

Roderich begins to calm. It's feels good to have a real person who cares about you in your presence.

_'They were rude to me, too, Katya.' _Roderich says, implying that he wouldn't have been rude to them if they hadn't been rude to him in the first place.

'_I know, I know_,' she says, '_Those interviewers were giving you a tough time. They didn't even acknowledge that you didn't want to be interviewed.'_

He turns his head, questioning. _'Wait, I thought _I _was the one who had trouble understanding other people's emotions. And now you say they do, too?' _He raises an eyebrow at her as if to say, _Please explain this to me._

Ekaterina explains. _'Those reporters have no problem with understanding others. They _knew _you didn't want to talk to them, but they thought that they would do so anyway just to be bothersome.'_

Roderich understands this. People are terribly cruel to each other sometimes. He's experienced cruelty firsthand. What he doesn't understand, though, how everyone else knows how to read other people's faces but him. The fact that he can't makes him feel like he's less of a person.

Rod's felt this way more than once. He _never_ wishes to feel that way again.

In order for him to feel adequate in society, he feels he has to be good at something. Roderich is extremely devoted to his music. It is, as one might call it, a 'special interest.' He aspires to become world renowned musician. Becoming a local star is the first step. Maybe with the assistance of a talent scout and Ekaterina, he might make it big.

Not today. If there did happen to be someone from a l who wanted him, it's quite likely that he doesn't want Roderich now. All because of a fucking sensory overload and a rotten temper, no less.

He's always had a bad temper. When he was a child, he would be punished whenever he cried.

He remembers getting spanked with that wooden spoon in primary school and cringes.

Roderich couldn't help he was different. It wasn't his fault. He was different, but not in the way being Jewish made him different.

It seemed like everyone knew the rules to socializing except for him. He would try so hard, but it didn't work. He would talk too loud or use the wrong tone. Kids were especially annoyed when he would ramble on about the classical song he was teaching himself on the piano.

This perplexed his parents. He was a gifted child, showed talent in piano and violin at a young age. He would put on classical records often.

Around age nine Rod's parents noticed that Classical music was not a phase he would grow out of. They found this odd: was an odd interest to have at seven and an odd interest to have as he got older. Yes, his intense passion for Classical would follow him throughout his life, eventually landing him in a small English town, performing in the local Theatre.

And that's where he is now: in the backstage of The Theatre and crying. Ekaterina is still by his side.

There isn't a good reason for him to be upset today; it was just the stupid Small Town Paparazzi bothering him. There are many other things upsetting him: his realization that he's been using alcohol to help him try to forget his old life (he fears becoming an alcoholic), the fact that he still hasn't hit it big yet (albeit being popular within his small town), and the even more glaring fact that it is nearing what was supposed to be his and Erzsébet's anniversary (the worst part of all.)

He's just been keeping his worries to himself.

Roderich shouldn't, though, as it brings him to this point of a mental breakdown.

After a bit, Roderich regains himself, and Katya pats him on the back.

"I'll call for a cab," says Katya, speaking in English.

Rod just nods.

* * *

Roderich Edelstein lives alone. His small cottage is cozy and just large enough for him to live in. He turns to a bottle of whiskey to keep him company. If he weren't so bad at phone conversations, he would call Katya and tell her how lonely he is and how much he needs company. How much he needs help.

He's been trying to be independent, he really has.

He can't do it. Even though Roderich keeps his house clean and eats three square meals a day (another strange phrase), he still can't cope with his depression by himself.

Sometimes, he talks to himself. But most of the time he talks to Erzsébet.

_Erzsébet,_ he thinks,_ I don't know what you ever saw in me. I'm a failure. Sure I play instruments, but do you see me going on a world tour? Do you see able to live by myself? I can't do it. You could, but not me._

_It should've been me, Erzsébet, it should've been me._

With that last thought, he puts on _The Four Seasons_ by Vivaldi and takes a swig of whiskey, losing himself to the music and the intoxication.


	3. Erzsébet-Neighbors

She's been working at Arthur's Diner for two weeks now. Erzsébet has begun to refer to it as her diner, as it feels so familiar already.

Arthur has taught her all the English words for the foods and phrases such as, "Will that be all you're ordering?" Learning all this English is a bit difficult, but it sure is helpful.

Along with learning English, she's met all of the diner's regulars as well as the several who come only on a specific day.

Erzsébet finds out that Mr. Zwingli is a frequent customer. He comes on Wednesday with his little sister.

Still angry about him insulting Feli, Erzsi tries hard not to glare at him.

"Mr. Zwingli," she says, monotone. "What brings you here today?" What she really wants to say is, "_Why are you eating in _my_ restaurant after _you_ insulted my roommate?" _She doesn't, of course; that would drive away customers. There is also a little girl sitting in the booth seat across from him and she doesn't want her to get involved with this conflict. This is for her and Mr. Zwingli alone.

"This is my sister, Lily." says Mr. Zwingli. "I love to treat her, but too many treats aren't good for a growing girl. So I only take her on Wednesday. Isn't that right, Lil?" He reaches over the table and pats her on her head.

"Right," says Lily, giving Erzsébet a gap-toothed smile. "I'm Lily and I'm in the third grade. I'm gonna be nine soon. I'll have the tuna fish sandwich, please!"

"Will that be all?" Erzsi asks.

"Um, could you make it a tuna fish melt with cheese? And fries, please? And can I have an apple juice, too?" says Lily, eyes wide.

Erzsébet finds Lily absolutely adorable-and so entirely different from her big brother.

"Sure!" she says.

Erzsi looks at Mr. Zwingli. "Would you like anything, sir?"

"I'll just have a coffee, please."

She writes down the orders and then rushes off to the kitchen.

Erzsébet smiles the whole time while preparing Lily's meal. That little girl just makes her so darn happy. She gives Lily extra pickles and squirts a smiley face of ketchup on the plate for dipping and sets the plate before Lily with a flourish.

If only Erzsi had a camera to photograph such a happy face.

Wednesday is her new favorite day of the week.

* * *

The Zwingli's leave after Lily has to be taken back to school. Erzsébet waves them goodbye and then asks, "I very sorry, sir, but I forget your first name. It is…?"

"Vash, Vash Zwingli. If you've noticed, I care about my sister very much." He looks at Lily. "Um, Lily-I would like to talk to Miss Erzsébet for a moment. Would you please go and wash up while I talk with her?"

"Okay," says Lily. She skips off to the ladies room. Vash talks in a hushed tone, speaking in German for more privacy.

"_Lily and I-we don't come from the best home. She would get hit by my parents. I would always do what I could to save her and take the beating for her. Then I went and moved out. I got my own apartment so I could get away from them."_

_"Oh. I'm so sorry!_" says Erzsi, hand to her mouth. She's been so sorry for herself recently; the thought of other people having bad lives hasn't even registered in her mind.

She feels rather ashamed.

"_I felt so bad abandoning Lily like that, but it was only so I could have a place for her and me to live together without our parents._

"_Luckily, Lil got taken away by social services recently. One of the neighbors noticed and finally did something I could never do: call the police. They were my parents, for crying out loud, the would never forgive me! In retrospect, I don't think that them not forgiving me really mattered. I regret not calling the police myself._

_"Anyway, I was so glad that it happened. Right now I'm doing what I can to get adoption papers to become her legal guardian, and it's been stressing me out a bit._

_"I-I'm sorry that I yelled at you that other day. The stress has been really getting to me. I want the best for my sister, that's all. I'm just wondering if there is anything you could do about your roommate? He's-"_

"_I'll do what I can_," says Erzsébet, cutting Vash off.

"_Thank you for being so kind to my sister, Erzsébet. She really likes you. I think she may just want to invite you to her birthday party!"_

_"She's so cute_," says Erzsi. "_I hope for the best for you two. It's awful to think about the life she's been through. She deserves to be in good hands."_

"Bye, Erzsébet!" Lily says, back from the bathroom. She runs to Erzsébet and gives her a big hug. "You made me the best lunch ever."

"Guess this means I'm gonna need to learn to cook, then." Vash says with a smile. The siblings walk out the door hand in hand.

Erzsébet can't wait for Lily to become her neighbor.

* * *

The rest of her week is rather ordinary, save for Friday afternoon. Erzsébet leaves early so she can go to temple.

On the way into her building, she runs into a young blonde man, maybe a bit older than Feliciano. His hair is tied in a loose ponytail with a beret placed at the top of his head. He smiles to himself, carrying a hefty stack of magazines.

Erzsébet isn't watching where she's going. Neither is he. The two collide; hurting Erzsébet's face and making the man drop his magazines.

_Goddam it! _Erzsébet thinks. _What have I done?_ She looks at the man, his beret now askew.

"Sorry. I will help you now?" says Erzsi. She still needs to work on her English.

"Oui, that would be _fantastique," _says the man. Apparently, his English needs work, too.

"Excuse me?" says Erzsébet.

"French. I am no speaking _Anglais_."

How strange it feels to be in the presence of someone with worse English than her!

"Oh. I know little English. Your name is?" asks Erzsébet.

"My name Francis Bonnefoy," says the man.

"My name is Erzsébet Hedervary," says Erzsi. "I will help you now?"

"_Merci beaucoup_," says Francis.

The two pick up his magazines. Erzsébet stops abruptly once she gets a closer look at them.

Woman and men alike adorn his magazines, most wearing hardly anything at all. This disgusts her greatly.

_"You pervert!" _she cries, and slaps the magazines on the floor.

_"J'aime les hommes et les femmes, d'accord? Mais entre vous et moi, j'aime mieux les hommes."_

She's picked up a few French words here and there, but she has absolutely no idea what _that _means. Whatever he said doesn't help that she thinks he's a disgusting jerk.

"I am going to my apartment!" She shouts. Erzsébet runs up the stairs and slams her door shut.

Inside, she finds Feli resting on their couch. He's been working on a painting today. Feliciano's work is quite impressive. If only he had the courage to attempt to sell his pieces.

He rises from his light sleep. "_Erzsébet, you're home!"_ he says. _"How was your day?"_

_"It was quite an interesting day, Feli,"_ says Erzsébet. Before she's able to go on and explain her day, Erzsi's interrupted by a knock on the door.

She opens the door, only to find the perverted Francis standing in her doorway.

"We are neighbors, mademoiselle Erzsébet!" exclaims Francis.

"_Au revior_," says Erzsébet, and slams the door in his face.

_"So your day was interesting, Erzsébet?"_ asks Feli.

_"Yes,"_ she says flatly, "_an interesting day, indeed."_


End file.
